


Finer Details

by tisziny



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: 2x12, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-08 00:19:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1919616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tisziny/pseuds/tisziny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack clearly had more in mind when he turned up on Phryne's doorstep at the end of 2x12.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finer Details

Three sharp simple knocks on the door disrupted Detective Inspector John ‘call me Jack everyone does’ Robinson, and he looked up in mild surprise from the copious amounts of paperwork he had from his latest investigation, and the subsequent arrest of the Chief Commissioner. 

His mild surprise developed further when, after calling for the knocker to enter, the door opened and revealed Phryne Fisher.

“Miss Fisher!” he stood and the lady stepped inside, shutting Jack’s office door behind her with a click.

“Hello Jack.” She smiled at him.

Jack watched her carefully as she serenely walked to his desk and sat herself down happily in the chair opposite his. She raised her eyebrows and Jack quickly sat back down as well, leaning back calmly into his hair and lacing his fingers together over his front.

“How can I help you, Miss Fisher?”

“I wanted to refine a detail with you, about the case.” She said simply,

“Of course,”

Miss Fisher stood and Jack watched as slowly she stepped around his desk until she stood in front of him. 

“Last night,” she said, leaning back slightly, so her backside rest against the edge of his desk, “before my Aunt Prudence interrupted us. What did you want?”

Jack looked carefully into her sparkling eyes from his own dark ones, and spoke in a low voice, “Phryne...”

She tilted her head to one side, smiling as her eyes flicked across his face to his lips, “Yes, Jack?”

“Come here,” he whispered, almost in question. But no sooner had the words left his lips than Miss Fisher was pushing off his desk, taking a short step to stand between his legs, her small gloved hand reached for him until her fingers brushed through his hair. He closed his eyes easily, leaning into her touch just a fraction, until he composed himself and instead reached his own hand up to meet hers, grasping it dearly as he turned his face and pressed the barest of kisses to the inside of her wrist.

“Jack,” Phryne spoke his name on a breath, sighing softly as his lips pressed against her skin again.

“Phryne.”

That was it for her. The last of her self control disappeared, and Phryne swooped down on Jack, kissing him fully across the mouth, bracing herself with one hand pressed across his chest and the other under his, grasping his neck, fingers tangled in his slick hair.

He allowed her to kiss him, even reached his free hand out to rest gently at her waist, gripping her with the lightest of pressure. She smiled against his lips, and pulled back before she lost her balance, or lost what little was left of her sense of propriety and climbed into his lap. Straightening up she smiled further, her lips tingling pleasantly, her breathing hard as her heart pounded in her chest.

“Well,” she said, “I’m glad we cleared that up, Detective Inspector.”

“Quite.”

He looked up at her, with an expression of some confusion or incomprehension. Phryne smiled, as his eyes followed the movement of her hands as she removed one of her gloves. Meeting his eye she reached out her bare hand until her finger tips trailed lightly over his cheek, and her thumb ran deliberately across his lips.

“Lipstick.” She explained simply.

With a swish of her skirt Phryne turned, pulling her glove back on and walking back toward the door.

“Miss Fisher,” Jack said, standing and stepping after her just as her hand found the doorknob.

“Yes, Inspector?” she asked, looking back at him over her shoulder.

“I,” He faltered for a moment, then with a surge of confidence he reached for her, turning her around to face him, pulling her into his arms as his mouth claimed hers once more. This time his hands gripped her firmly, holding her close as she moaned, and wound her arms around him in return.

When they broke apart both were breathing heavily, lips slightly swollen.

“Will I see you tonight?” Phryne asked, her gloved fingers running ineffectively over her now mussed hair.

Jack smirked, “I should hope so, Miss Fisher.” And with that he reached out and opened his office door for her.

A delighted smile on her lips, Phryne took a step back from Jack and started to walk back through the station toward the door. Jack watched her go, and then watched as she stopped, rather abruptly. Her stance changing from satisfied sashaying confidence, to uncertainty and sympathy.

“Hello, Miss Fisher.” Said a voice, and though Jack couldn’t see the speaker, he knew the source.

Rosie.

“Hello,” Phryne murmured, and Jack noticed her smooth down her hair again self consciously.

The two women stepped around each other and once clear of Jack’s former wife, Phryne turned, looking over her shoulder as Jack straightened up and welcomed Rosie into his office. Jack closed his office door, and reluctantly, Phryne turned back and left the station.

Within the office Rosie sat down and neatly crossed her legs.

“It was only a matter of time.” She said as Jack stepped from behind her, back around his desk and sat.

“I’m sorry?”

She raised her eyebrow at him, “Miss Fisher has had her sights on you for some time. It would seem you’ve finally fallen to her feet.” She looked pointedly at his lips and Jack reached subconsciously for his face. His fingers came back stained read with lipstick. Damn.

Pulling a handkerchief from his pocket Jack wiped at his mouth thoroughly.

**Author's Note:**

> I may continue this with a second chapter, I'm not sure. i dont have one written yet, but let's see what happens.


End file.
